After the end, I’ll be missing you
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: After the final battle someone doesn't make it. Song fic to "Ill be missing you." Warning! Contains Character death, is a HGDM romance


**Title: After the end, I'll be missing you.**

**Author: Stacy**

**Email: jacksamshrineyahoo.com**

**Series/ Sequel: none**

**Summary: After everything, someone doesn't make it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, or the books or the movie. Song is "I'll be missing you" by Puff Daddy, doesn't belong to me either. (R we noticing a pattern here :)**

**Warnings: Character death!!**

Yeah, this right here goes out to everyone who's lost someone that they truly loved....  
Check it out....

He moved silently along the rows of marbled headstones his feet crunching aimlessly along the gravel path until finally he stopped at a small patch of green grass.

Kneeling down, he barely noticed the cold rain as he laid the flowers across the gravestone.

Hermione Granger

1986 - 2004

She walked among heroes, she became one.

He shuddered as he read the inscription. So many had given their lives in the final battle against Voldemort, why did she have to be among them? He had practically begged her to stay behind but she had refused, they both knew how valuable her magic would be against the death eaters and they were right. If it weren't for her a lot more lives would have been lost.

_------------_  
_Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
Notorious they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be  
Words can't express what you mean to me _

------------

"We have to get out of here." Draco glanced nervously at the tunnel which as about to collapse. They'd managed to free most of the prisoners but Harry had gone back to face off against Voldemort.

"We can't just leave him here." Hermione replied frantically, "I have to help him."

The tunnel rumbled slightly as he grabbed her arm, "You can help him by staying alive, now lets move."

She shook her head refusing to budge. "I won't leave him."

He rolled his eyes wishing for once she'd just listen too him. "Okay, here's the deal. You get the rest of these people out of here, I'll go back for Potter."

Closing her eyes she regretfully nodded. There was no way he was going to let her go alone and someone had to get everyone out, so it was up to him to go and help Harry. "Be careful."

"You too." He lent down giving her one last kiss before running off after Potter.

------------

Heshook his head trying to clear the images from his mind. Everything was still too painful.

Her funeral, her family and friends mourning, even her last moments, it all hurt too much.

------------

Even though you're gone we still a team  
Thru your family I'll fulfill your dreams  
In the future can't wait to see if you'll  
Open up the gates for me

------------

After defeating Voldemort, Harry and Draco returned to base camp to tell everyone the good news but both were immediately alarmed at the grave look etched upon Dumbledore's tired face.

"What happened?" Harry looked towards the old man concern evident in his voice.

Dunmbledore bowled his head slightly as he spoke, "The last group of prisoners were making their way back to camp when they were attacked by a group of death eaters..."

------------  
Reminisce sometime the night they took my friend  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death

------------

Harry reached her bed a few mere seconds before Malfoy did and carefully checked to see if she was awake. "Mione...?"

"Harry..." Her breath hitched slightly as she tried to open her eyes. "Malfoy was..."

"I'm here." He moved forward taking her hand and kneeling down beside her bed. "I'm here."

She relaxed slightly feeling his hand in hers, "I was so worried."

"No need to worry about me Granger..." He cast a quick glance at her pale face, "What about you? You don't look so hot."

She coughed slightly trying not to wince at the pain evident in her side. "Nurse said it's bad."

"You'll be fine." He heard his voice quiver and hoped she didn't notice.

Glancing up at Harry she noticed his eyes shining slightly and smiled, "You did good."

"So did you." He swallowed nervously to afraid to say anything else.

She shifted her gaze back to Malfoy and out of the corner of her eye, saw Harry silently leave so they could have some privacy.

"I'm so glad you're both okay." She said relieved.

He sighed taking a deep breath, "What happened Hermione?"

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to remember. "We were ambushed.... never stood a chance."

He reached down brushing her cheek gently. "I'm sorry, I should've been there."

She shook her head, "You were needed somewhere else."

He just looked at her sadly. "I should've stayed, I could've stopped this."

She squeezed his hand gently, "It wasn't you're fault, promise me you won't blame yourself/"

"I can't..."

"You can." She gripped his hand tightly." You'll get through this just as long as you know it wasn't your fault."

He felt the lump rise in his throat as he tried to hold back his tears, "I'll get through this as long as you don't leave me."

He barely heard her whisper before her body went limp in his arms.

------------

  
  
_Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you  
_  
(We miss you, Big....) 

------------

He heard footsteps crunch the wet gravel behind him and wasn't in the least surprised when he felt a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy."

He turned slightly so he could no longer see her grave, "Potter."

"What are you doing out here in this kind of weather?" He motioned towards the sky which was now bucketing down with rain.

"Same as you I guess."

"How are you coping?" He asked awkwardly.

"How do you think?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the pair as the continued to stare at one and other.

------------

  
  
_It's kinda hard wit you not around  
Know you in Heaven smilin' down  
Watching us while we pray for you  
Everyday we pray for you  
Till the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I keep you friend _

------------

"I was there, I heard what she said to you." Harry glanced down at the ground absently kicking the mud with the side of his shoe. "She was right, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I don't, I blame her. "

He watched Harry's head snap up before continuing, "She's the one who didn't care enough about me, who left me to deal with this alone," He threw a menacing glare at the headstone, "It's all _her _fault."

"You don't mean that." Harry said angrily. "She didn't choose _this_."

"She was the one who wanted to go back for you, if she'd just listened to me.... if I'd just stayed with her..." He closed his eyes feeling the guilt wash over him, "I can't do this without her."

------------

Memories give me the strength I need to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts, Big, I just can't define  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us and the six shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me takin' flics  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
Still can't believe you're gone  
Give anything to hear half your breath  
I know you still livin' your life after death

------------

"I can't do this with out her."

The words hit Harry hard. He knew he'd lost his best friend when Hermione died but he'd never considered what Malfoy had lost. No one, unless they were close to the pair, knew the true extent of their relationship. In fact most people refused to even accept it at all but Harry had been there during their final moments lurking in the shadows and now he finally understood. He'd loved her and she'd felt exactly the same way.

"She really cared about you."

"Doesn't make much difference now." He said coldly.

"I know it doesn't seem like it but things will get better. You don't have to go through this alone, you have friends now."

They shared a look of understanding as the rain started to ease up slightly.

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
  
Thinking of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

------------

"What's say we get out of here." Harry nodded towards his wet clothes. "Go some place dry."

Malfoy turned slowly towards the grave. "Just give me a minute."

Harry nodded as he walked past him.

------------  
_Somebody tell me why...  
One black morning  
When this life is over_

I know, I'll see your face  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
Is a day that I get closer  
To seeing you again  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
We miss you Big... and we won't stop  
Every move I make, every single day  
Cause we can't stop... that's right  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
We miss you Big

------------

**Let me know what you think, sorry if it's a bit weird in places it's really late so my editing's not quite up to scratch :-) Also for some reason the editor at FF.net is being stupid and won't let me center or move things so that's y the format's dodgey as...**


End file.
